Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH)
Mein Klient betrat das Café um 16.53 Uhr und steuerte den vereinbarten Platz an. Sehr gut! Ich schätze Pünktlichkeit. Verlässlichkeit der Kundschaft ist in jeder Branche ein hohes Gut, aber in meinem Metier ist sie absolut unverzichtbar. Eine Frage von Leben und Tod, gewissermaßen. Ich wartete bis exakt 16.55 Uhr; dann klemmte ich mir die Zeitung, die mein Gesicht verborgen hatte, unter den Arm und begab mich zu dem Tisch des gutausehenden jungen Mannes mit dem perfekt sitzenden Sportsakko. Die Schreibkladde mit dem weinroten Ledereinband, die er vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, war das vereinbarte Zeichen, aber ich hatte ihn schon beim Hereinkommen erkannt. Ich hatte natürlich Erkundigungen eingezogen und wusste, wie er aussah, aber selbst ohne das wäre ich mir sicher gewesen: diese besondere Art der Nervosität, die in seinem Blick lag, war mir nur zu vertraut. Knapp vor seinem Tisch bremste ich meine Schritte, blieb stehen und fragte freundlich: »''Mister... Smith, nehme ich an?« Er nickte kurz, und ich nahm ihm gegenüber Platz. »''Sie können mich ‚Winter’ nennen. Haben Sie gut hergefunden?« Wieder ein kurzes Nicken. Sehr gut! Der Mann hatte sich im Griff, trotz seiner gerade mal 32 Jahre. Die meisten meiner Klienten sind erheblich älter, aber nicht immer auch reifer. Die Frage war lediglich ein Test gewesen. Hätte er geantwortet, wäre ich gegangen. Das war eine meiner Spielregeln. Ich redete, er schwieg. Psychologie. Der Klient konzentriert sich auf das, was ich sage - und darauf, selber nichts zu sagen -, und achtet deshalb weniger auf mein Äußeres. Wie heißt es doch so schön: Anonymität ist wie eine wärmende Decke. Es gibt eine Reihe von Regeln für meine üblichen Kundengespräche. Die Erkennungszeichen wechseln, die Regeln nicht. Jedes dieser „Gespräche“ findet in einem Café in der Nähe einer Kirche statt - einer Kirche mit Stundengeläut. Jedes Treffen beginnt fünf Minuten vor der vollen Stunde und endet mit dem ersten Glockenschlag. Erscheint der Klient mehr als fünf Minuten vor dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt, kommt das Geschäft nicht zustande. Läutet die Glocke, bevor ich fertig bin, kommt das Geschäft nicht zustande. Sagt er etwas, kommt das Geschäft nicht zustande. »''Mister Smith, Sie haben mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen, weil Sie jemandem ein einmaliges Erlebnis bieten wollen. Richtig?« Er nickt, während ich fortfahre: »''Ihnen ist klar, dass meine Dienste sehr exklusiv und dementsprechend kostspielig sind? Es gibt erheblich günstigere Anbieter. Allerdings darf ich wohl ohne Übertreibung sagen, dass keiner meiner Mitbewerber das Maß an Individualität und Raffinement liefert, dass ich Ihnen offerieren kann, und auf das Sie offensichtlich Wert legen.« Der Klient zögert kurz, dann senkt er als Zeichen der Zustimmung leicht den Kopf. »''Sehr gut. Mein Honorar beträgt 50. Pauschal. In Britischen Pfund. Festpreis inklusive Spesen, zahlbar innerhalb zwei Wochen ab Vertragsabschluss. Wenn die komplette Summe pünktlich eingegangen ist, werde ich tätig. Eine Stornierung ist dann nicht mehr möglich. Lieferung binnen acht Wochen. Weitere Treffen werden nicht stattfinden. Sobald ich diesen Raum verlasse, sehen Sie mich nie wieder.« Wieder das kurze Zögern, bevor er den Kopf senkt. Und seine Augen werden eine Winzigkeit schmaler. 50.000 Britische Pfund sind wohl eine Summe, die ihm Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Sein Problem. »''Was darf ich Ihnen bringen?« Natürlich hatte ich die junge, hübsche Kellnerin schon im Blick, als sie sich unserem Tisch näherte, dennoch tue ich ein wenig überrascht. »''Für mich... zwei... einzelne Espressi bitte. Und ein Glas Leitungswasser.«, antworte ich. »''Und Ihnen?«, fragt sie meinen Klienten, während sie die Bestellung aufnimmt. Er lächelt ein wenig verlegen, dann schüttelt er kaum merklich den Kopf. Er wirkt schüchtern, fast schon ein wenig linkisch, wie die Kellnerin mit einem gewissen Verzücken feststellt. Sie lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu, bedankt sich und geht. Während sie sich umdreht, gleitet der Blick meines Klienten ein wenig zu lange über die wohlgeformten Beine der jungen Frau. Dachte ich ’s mir. Seine Reaktion war also ebenso geschauspielert wie meine. Erneut bewundere ich die Professionalität des jungen Mannes. Er ist wirklich gut. Mich kann er allerdings nicht damit täuschen. Eine gute Menschenkenntnis ist in meinem Beruf ebenfalls unerlässlich. Ich warte, bis sich seine Augen wieder auf mich richten, dann setze ich unser „Gespräch“ fort. »''Haben Sie die Unterlagen dabei, um die ich Sie gebeten hatte?« Mein Klient schlägt die Schreibkladde auf, die bis jetzt unberührt vor ihm auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte, und entnimmt ihr ein handgeschriebenes Blatt mit Notizen. Bevor er es mir über den Tisch reicht, fährt sein Blick kurz über das Papier, so als wolle er es noch einmal auf Vollständigkeit überprüfen, was mir die Gelegenheit verschafft, die darunter liegende Fotografie zu betrachten. Seine Frau. Wie ich mir schon gedacht hatte. Der Klassiker, gewissermaßen. Die Situation ist so klischeehaft, dass sich ein Autor schämen würde, sie einem Verleger anzubieten. Aber so ist das Leben nun mal. Ein gutaussehender, junger Mann und eine attraktive, deutlich ältere Frau. Witwe. Nicht so alt, dass sie seine Mutter sein könnte, aber der Unterschied ist groß genug, dass die Leute darüber reden. Natürlich nur in ihrer Abwesenheit. Wenn einer der beiden dabei ist, belässt man es bei einem skeptischen Stirnrunzeln. Seit sechs Jahren verheiratet. Am Anfang war es vielleicht wirklich Liebe, gewiss Leidenschaft, aber inzwischen ist Routine eingekehrt. Und Langeweile. Er hat eine Geliebte, sie die Firma. Und das Geld. Nun will er seine Freiheit zurück, ohne auf das Geld verzichten zu müssen. Sobald ich die Notizen in Händen halte, überfliege ich sie rasch; dann falte ich das Blatt zusammen und lasse es in der linken Innentasche meines Jacketts verschwinden. Ich komme allmählich zum Ende meiner Ausführungen. »''Mister Smith, ich muss zugeben, dass ich so etwas schon erwartet hatte. Ich habe mir deshalb die Freiheit genommen, gewisse Vorbereitungen zu treffen, die es mir erlauben, Ihre Wünsche bereits in den nächsten vier Wochen zu erfüllen. Falls es Ihnen recht ist.« Diesmal zögert er länger und zieht misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber am Ende nickt er. Deutlich. »''Sehr gut! Wenn Sie also mit meinen Bedingungen einverstanden sind, sollten Sie jetzt ihr Portemonnaie herausziehen und meine Espressi bezahlen, sobald die Kellnerin wiederkommt. In dem Moment, wo Ihre Geldbörse die Tischdecke berührt, gilt der Handel als abgeschlossen und die Dinge gehen den vereinbarten Gang. Andernfalls kommt das Geschäft nicht zustande.« Das Zögern, mit dem er seine Brieftasche herausholt und vor mir auf den Tisch legt, ist absolut normal. Niemand nimmt meine Dienste leichtherzig in Anspruch. Diesmal bin ich es, der mit dem Kopf nickt. »''Sehr gut! Interessieren Sie sich übrigens für Pferderennen? Ich finde sie faszinierend. Hier, schauen Sie doch einfach mal in den Sportteil!«, bemerke ich und schiebe ihm meine Zeitung über den Tisch. Auch das gehört zu den Vereinbarungen, die ich ihm in den vorangegangenen Emails mit Hybrid-Verschlüsselung mitgeteilt hatte. Alles, was er jetzt noch wissen muss, kann mein Klient anhand der markierten Börsenkurse in der Wirtschaftsbeilage dechiffrieren. Dann beginnt die Turmuhr zu schlagen, und ich erhebe mich. »''Mister Smith, es war mir ein Vergnügen.«, sage ich und gehe. Es war wirklich ein Vergnügen gewesen. Ein faszinierender junger Mann. Hochkonzentriert, entschlossen, professionell. Hätte ich einen Nachfolger gesucht, wäre er genau der Richtige gewesen. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich fünf Tage zuvor mit der Frau auf dem Foto im Café gegenüber gesessen hatte. Sie hatte einen Tag zuvor überwiesen. Wenn alles lief wie geplant, würden die beiden in drei Wochen gemeinsam ein einmaliges Erlebnis haben. Gewissermaßen. by Horrorcocktail ''Mehr über Winter erfährt man in Victor & Winter - die Chroniken. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord